The Family Reunion
by Aquila Lestrange
Summary: All recognizable characters and plots belong to JK Rowling. Please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think Gramps is coming this year?" asked a girl of 19 with short dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Oh I hope not Jenny," answered Jenny's 19 year old cousin Amber.  
The two cousins were sitting on Jenny's mother's worn brown leather couch. They were waiting for the rest of the Reed/Granger family to arrive.  
"Girls," called Jenny's mother Carrie,"your Aunt Jean, Uncle John, and cousin Hermione will be here soon." "You mean bushy haired, buck toothed, no it all Hermy," questioned a disgusted Amber and Jenny looked at her mother with a look identical to her cousin. "Yes girls , and I expect you both to behave and be nice to her. No one has seen your cousin in 7 years, maybe she's different now." Scolded Carrie Reed. The two cousins then nodded their heads in false agreement as Carrie left the room. "Well at least the others will be here later today," said Jenny. "True," agreed Amber.  
As the two girls sat debating over things to do over the week long reunion war hero Hermione Granger sat in the back seat of her parents forest green Rover.

It had only been two weeks since Hermione had restored her parents memory so therefore only three weeks since the Final Battle. She was pondering over whether or not she should return to Hogwarts in September so she hardly noticed when her parents pulled in to her Aunt Carrie's driveway.  
She really didn't want to go to the family reunion but she had promised her parents that she would go and stay at least three days since her family hadn't seen her since before she went to Hogwarts.

Carrie Reed rushed to the door as soon as she heard her sister ring the doorbell to greet her sister and her family. "Jean, John how are you," Carrie greeted her sister and brother-in-law.  
Right behind Jean and John Granger was a young women Carrie didn't recognize. She was of average height with chestnut brown hair loosely curled and honey brown eyes. "Hello Aunt Carrie," said the young gasped as soon as she realized that this young women as her youngest niece Hermione. She looked as if she had been through a war and barely made out alive. " Oh, Hermione dear I hardley recognized you there," exclaimed Carrie after she got over the initial shock of seeing her niece after 7 years.  
"Girls come in here and greet your aunt, uncle, and cousin," called Carrie. At Carrie's words Amber and Jenny reluctantly walked to where there relatives were waiting for them. "Hi Aunt Jean, Uncle John, and Hermione," greeted the two girls without really looking at their family. "Amber, Jenny darlings how are you," exclaimed Jean Granger as she hugged each of her nieces in turn. The two girls then turned to their uncle as he greeted and hugged them both. "Girls you remember your cousin Hermione don't you," said Carrie as she gave the girls pointed looks.  
Amber and Jenny then looked over to where their cousin stood just in the door way. The two cousins couldn't believe their eyes for instead of their bushy haired buck toothed nose in a book cousin stood a young women neither girl recognized.  
This women was tall, so skinny that if standing beside an anorexic the anorexic would look slightly plump, her eyes were sunken in and all of the life in them were gone, and her once bushy thick hair was matted and terribly thin.  
To say they were stunned would be an understatement they couldn't believe their eyes. "Hey Hermione how are you," said Amber as she went to hug her cousin. "Hi Hermione," said Jenny. When Amber hugged her cousin she felt Hermione flinch in her arms.  
This alarmed Carrie who was watching the three cousins exchange for Hermione has always been the hugging type person. "So Jean why don't you help me with lunch, John Robert is in the back yard, and Hermione dear why don't you go with your cousins into the living room," said Carrie trying to defuse the tension.

The three girls went into the living room with Amber and Jenny taking the lead with Hermione trailing behind. "So Hermione how are you," asked Amber trying to strike a conversation with her cousin."I'm fine,"answered Hermione briskly. "Where will I be sleeping," asked Hermione suddenly as her older cousins were wondering what was wrong with Hermione. "Oh um follow me," said Jenny looking oddly at Hermione.  
She left the room with her two cousins following close behind. They got to the end of the second floor."Your right in here with Amber and I," Jenny said. Hermione walked inside with her things and sat on the bed closest to the window at the far end of the room."Hermione, are you coming back down with us," asked Amber after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
Hermione's head snapped up at her cousin's voice."I'm tired will you tell my parents I'm resting until supper," she inquired. The other two girls nodded their heads before going downstairs.

Hermione pulled out a picture once her cousins left. She smiled sadly at the picture. The picture contained three children two 11 year olds and one 12 year old.  
It was a picture taken by Hagrid of Hermione and her two best friends Harry and Ron. In the picture they were happy and carefree.  
It was taken before Nicholas Flamel. Before the war restarted. She smiled weakly with tears in her eyes as she held that picture. "We were so innocent," she said."But that all changed didn't it," she asked bitterly to no one in particular.  
She put the picture away and laid down on the bed crying softly as she thought of the war, her friends, and death.

Amber and Jenny found their aunt and uncle in the kitchen with the other adults."Aunt Jean, Uncle John Hermione said to tell you guys that she is resting until supper," Amber informed them. John and Jean Granger exchanged worried looks that did not go unnoticed by the others.  
"Jean, John why does Hermione look so sickly," asked Carrie. John stormed to the backyard mumbling to himself."She's had a rough year," Jean answered sadly not daring to look anyone in the face."What happened to her," asked Carrie.  
But before Jean could answer they all heard a painful scream from upstairs.  
Everyone ran upstairs even John to find Hermione flailing her body screaming out in pain."We found it I swear," she screamed in her sleep."John call the boys," demanded Jean as the others stood in terror at the sight in front of them.  
Nobody had a dry eye by the time John returned with two boys. One of the boys had red hair the other one had messy raven hair. The red head rushed forward holding into Hermione."Shh, Shh," he soothed as he stroked her hair. The raven haired boy held onto her arms trying to stop her from moving."Hush Mione it's over she's gone," he said to her softly with some forcefulness in his voice. She started to calm down after nearly an hour of the boys holding onto her.  
The boy with the messy raven hair looked up after about an hour and a half. He looked over at Jean and John. "We're taking her back to the Borrow," he said with authority. The elder Grangers nodded. The red haired boy picked up Hermione bridal style and all three of them left the house.  
- "What happened," stammered Carrie as the others looked on with terror. "She was tortured," answered John blank faced as Jean started to sob. Amber and Jenny looked at each other terrified by what they just saw. Robert was the next to speak. "What do you mean tortured?"


	2. Chapter 2

(I know this is short but I am working on the third chapter. It should be on in is few days. Thanks for the reviews! and of course I own nothing!)

John took his wife downstairs and made for them both a cup of tea. The rest of the family followed them down. Robert went to John. "What do you mean she was tortured?!" He demanded. Jean sighed sadly. "Sit down." She instructed. Each member of the family sat down at the kitchen table watching Jean intently waiting for some sort of explanation. "Do you all remember in the news about two years ago there was that news report about a large group of terrorists in the country?" She asked. Her family nodded their heads. "I remember that because they had a follow up report about a month ago that the threat was over." Robert said being the one to watch news the most out of the family. "Well there was a group of people that were fighting them and Hermione and those two boys you saw were what you could call the leaders of this group. They are the ones that took down the terrorists leader once and for all. This past year they have had to secretly run around all of England and Scotland in order to defeat them. They didn't have much to eat. They were caught at one point by the terrorists. There was this women whom enjoyed inflicting pain on others. So she took the boys and had them placed in the dungeons of a manor and kept Hermione with her. We don't know the details of what she did to her but we do know that she caused a great deal of pain and nearly killed her. That's why she had that nightmare." Jean finished with a sniffle. Around the table everyone's face was as white as snow and their eyes were as wide as cup saucers.

Amber and Jenny looked at each other guiltily. They felt bad that they had been so rude to their younger cousin. Carrie was terrified for her niece and yet she felt a sense of pride knowing how brave Hermione was. "How are they now?" Carrie asked unsure of the answer. Jean gave a small weak smile. "They're getting through it together. All three of them have nightmares and they lost many friends and family members. But they're strong. They can get through this." She sighed thinking of her daughter's sacrifices. Carrie nodded her head at Jean's answer. The room was silent as two cups of tea went cold. No one dared move not sure what to say or do. Not until the door bell ring did anyone move. Robert looked to his wife not sure if she'll get the door or not. Realizing that his wife was not about to get up he stood from the table and went to the door slowly. He opened the door to reveal an elderly couple. The women had pure white hair and was wearing a yellow frock. She had a kind smile on her wrinkled face her dark brown eyes shining with love. The man had absolutely no hair on his head. He had on a blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He had an amused expression on his face his blue eyes shining with mirth. "Are you going to let us in?" The man asked. Robert started not quite over the shock of what his niece went through. "Oh right of course! Come in everyone is in the kitchen." He said forcing a smile on his face. The women whose name was Ella Reed laughed as she walked to the living room. Her husband Robert Reed Sr. rolled his eyes at his son's expression as he followed behind her. The elderly couple walked into the kitchen and stopped abruptly. They shared a worried look before spotting the elder Grangers. "Oh Jean! John! You made it!" Ella exclaimed as she went and hugged her daughter and son-in-law. "Yes mum we are here." Jean said trying to hide her sadness and fear for her only child. Robert Sr. looked around and frowned. "Where's my little bookworm?" He asked. He hadn't seen Hermione since she was about 11 years old. Carrie looked down as a tear rolled down her face. Amber and Jenny sniffled. Robert Jr. looked away from his family. Jean sighed as John went and held her by the shoulders. "She went to a friends house." Jean said not wanting to frighten her parents. Robert Sr. snorted. "Don't lie to me Jean. Where is Hermione?" He said sternly. "Sit down. Both of you." John ordered softly. The elderly couple shared a look before sitting down on either side of the Grangers. John took a deep breath before telling them the same thing his wife had told the others. After he was finished speaking Ella was sobbing into her daughter's arms as Jean sniffled having already cried many times over her daughter. Robert Sr. was silent. His normally bright blue eyes were now a dull almost grey color. After Ella was finished sobbing she looked at her daughter in the eyes. "I need to speak with you and John dear. It's important." She said as her voice shook with emotion. Jean looked confused before nodding and walking with her mother and husband to the Reed's sunroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella sat down wearily in a straight back chair. Jean sat down on a small sofa with John right beside her. Jean and John looked expectantly at the older women. "What is it mum?" Jean asked becoming nervous at her mother's silence. "Is Hermione a witch?" Ella asked suddenly. Jean and John gasped and shared a look of fear with each other. "Don't be silly mother. Witches are not real." Jean sputtered unsure of what to do. Ella gave a strained laughed. "Don't lie to me dear. I know that magic is real. Now will you answer my question please." Ella said to her dumbstruck children. "Yes. Yes mum Hermione is a witch." Jean said with a hint of pride in her voice. Ella gave a sad smile. "Do you know what a squib is?" Ella asked. John nodded. "They are a person born of magical parents with no magical ability." Jean answered remembering what her daughter had told her. Ella nodded. "Yes. And unknown to the family I am a squib. I was born to the Black family but when I was 11 and no letter came my name was changed and I was sent away. My birth name was Elladora Black. My sister and brothers never spoke to me after I was disowned. I suspected Hermione of being a witch but I was never sure." Ella sighed. "Those terrorists were wizards weren't they?" She asked her two astonished children. Jean finally nodded not fully trusting her voice. She had no idea that her mother was even apart of the wizarding world if only by birth. "They were at war." John said. Ella smiled. "My little beaver is a warrior." She said thinking fondly of her bushy haired granddaughter that had a lot in common with her magical family as far as ability and looks were concerned. Jean and John smiled fondly. "Yeah she is our little warrior." John said.

(Before I continue I need to know. Should I continue as is without Hermione ever knowing her true heritage or should I have Ella tell her the truth and add to the plot?)


	4. Chapter 4

(So i will be telling hermione the truth. but she wont reappear until the next chapter.)

After Ella's conversation with Jean and John the three of them went back to the kitchen where they found only Robert Sr. and Jr. and Carrie. "Where are the girls?" Ella asked as she searched the room with her eyes for her granddaughters. "They went out to get something for Hermione. They felt bad for the way they'd treated her before and decided she deserved something nice." Carrie said with a smile proud of her daughters. Jean smiled. "That's very kind of them." As soon as she said this the door bell rang. Carrie quickly excused herself and went to the front door. She opened it to reveal a very elderly man, a couple no older than 37 a piece, and two identical young men. Carrie grinned at the sight of her family. "Gramps! Eliza! Matt! Ryan! Brian! How good to see you!" She exclaimed excitedly. The elderly man referred to as Gramps was Robert Sr.'s father Roger Reed. You could see his age through his many wrinkles and yellowish almost transparent skin. His blue eyes glared at the enthusiastic greeting his granddaughter had given him. He had no hair on his head and he wore a black suit. His mouth was set in a thin line. He grunted in annoyance as he limped with his black cane in hand to the living room where he sat down on a straight backed chair. The woman addressed as Eliza smiled apologetically at Carrie. Her name was Eliza Reed. She had short blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. She was wearing a light pink blouse and a white lace shirt that went to her knees. She had dark blue eyes and a kind smile. She was holding Matt's hand. Matt was the youngest of Ella and Robert Sr.'s children. He had his mother's brown eyes and he had blonde hair. He was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He had a mischievous smile and his eyes shone with happiness. Behind them were their two children. Ryan and Brian. They were twins and the eldest of the cousins at 21 years old. They both had their mother's dark blue eyes and had curly blonde hair. They were wearing matching blue t-shirts and light wash jeans. They both had the same expression on as their father although they had a mean streak in them especially when it came to Hermione. Eliza and Matt both walked into the kitchen following Carrie. "Howdy everyone!" Matt greeted in his usual way. Ella laughed as she hugged her youngest son. Robert Sr. patted his son on the back. Robert Jr. playfully punched his younger brother in the arm. As soon as Eliza saw the Granger's she smiled brightly. "Jean! John! You're here! We haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed as she hugged her sister-in-law. Matt hugged his sister and shook John's hand when he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Hermione? Didn't she come with you?" He asked. He was never a big fan of Hermione's bossy attitude and was slightly glad that the girl wasn't there but her absence disturbed him greatly having not seen the child since she was 11 years old. The family members that knew the truth, or at least a part of the truth, all stiffened as sad looks passed their faces. Matt and Eliza grew concerned as the twins came into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Ryan asked being the most sensitive of the pair. "Hermione is at a friends house right now." John said eyeing the twins warily knowing how they treated their youngest cousin years ago. The twins shared a look of disbelief. "Buck tooth has friends?" Brian asked in disbelief. John stiffened at the comment. "Yes Brian she does." He answered sharply. The twins paled at the glares they were receiving from their family. Robert Sr. decided to save them by turning to Eliza. "Is my dad here?" "Yes he is. He's in the living room." Eliza answered not very happy with her children. "Where are the other girls?" Matt asked. "They went shopping." Carrie answered.

Luckily for everyone there the phone rang at that moment. Carrie went and answered the phone thinking it was one of the girls. To say she was surprised when a loud female voice not belonging to either one of her children answered would be an understatement. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked the women. Everyone in the room heard the booming voice answer. "Hello my name is Molly Weasley. Hermione said her parents would be there." Jean quickly grabbed the phone from her sister-in-law. Everyone missed Ella's look of surprise at the name Weasley. "Hello Molly? Yes it's me Jean. How is she? Oh that's good. Of course. Could they bring her back at around 5? Yes that'd be great. Good bye now." She finished hanging up the phone. She turned to everyone in the room. "Hermione will be here around 5 o'clock." She said. The twins gave each other exasperated looks. They were not looking forward to seeing their cousin again. Matt and Eliza shot the boys warning glares in which the boys kept quiet at the sight of their parents' faces.

About an hour later Amber and Jenny returned with bags in hand. They had gone all over town looking for the perfect gifts to give to their little cousin. They were greeted enthusiastically by the twins. Eliza and Matt hugged their nieces happy to see then again after nearly 6 months.

After they had put everything away they sat with the rest of their family in the kitchen waiting for their war torn cousin to make an appearance. At exactly 5 o'clock a timid knock was heard at the front door. Jean quickly went and opened the door to reveal her daughter. She hugged her almost as tight as Mrs. Weasley would. She then led her into the kitchen where everyone but Gramps, who was fast asleep in the living room, was. Matt, Eliza, and the twins gasped at the once short, slightly chubby, bushy haired, buck toothed little girl. In her place stood a tall, sickly skinny, ashen, tear streaked young women.


	5. Chapter 5

(Please read and review! Thanks to all who have!)

Hermione looked around at her family and gave a small smile. Ella went forward and embraced her granddaughter tightly. Both Roberts gave her a soft pat on the back smiling proudly at her. Carrie embraced her as soon as Ella let go. She had tears in her eyes as did all those who knew what had happened to her and what she had done. Jenny and Amber hugged her as well. Matt, Eliza, and the twins looked oddly at the welcome Hermione received. They waved to Hermione not sure how to approach her. Ella rather forcefully sat Hermione down in a chair as Carrie set a cup of tea in front of her. Hermione looked at their proud faces for a moment before she realized what they were on about. She sent her parents accusing glares to which they both looked slightly ashamed. Hermione sipped the cup of tea slowly. "So how is our favorite book worm?" Matt asked trying to ease the tension. Hermione gave a small grin as she rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm fine Uncle Matt."

Ella watched all of this apprehensively. Not sure how to tell her granddaughter of her true heritage. She inwardly took a deep breath and went to Hermione. "Hermione love? May I speak with you in private?" Hermione looked at her grandmother oddly before giving a small smile and standing up. Ella lead her into an empty room and motioned for her to sit down. Hermione sat in a comfy yet worn chair looking at her grandmother curiously. Ella sat down in a straight back chair across from her. "Hermione dear I know that you are a witch and I am very proud of what you have done." She raised her hand to stop Hermione from speaking. "There is something you need to know. As I'm sure you already know what a squib is let me start from there. I was not born to a muggle family. Infact I was born to the Black family. One of the oldest families in the wizarding world. Unfortunately I was born a squib. When I turned 11 and no letter came for me my parents disowned me, ripped me of my name, and placed me in a muggle orphanage." She took a breath as Hermione stared at her with wide eyes. "Have you any questions?" She asks her ever intelligent granddaughter. Hermione had to shake her head to clear her now whirling mind. "What are their names? Your family's that is." Ella sighed. "My parents were Pollux and Irma Black. My elder sister Walburga, my twin brother Alphard, and my younger brother Cygnus Black." Hermione stared at her wide eyed once more. "I've met my great aunt then. Although it was just her portrait." Ella grimaced. "I never did like that women. I'm sorry I never told you before but I didn't realize although I did suspect you of being a witch. Now tell me. What house are you in?" She says all at once much like her granddaughter has a tendency to do. "That's fine grandmother. I am in Gryffindor." She smiled. Ella laughed. "A Black in Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled. "Your eldest nephew was in Gryffindor as well." Ella smiled at this.


	6. Author's notice

I'm so sorry for the delay but I've lost all of my notes on this story including the next few chapters so I have to redo them. I'll post as soon as I can.


End file.
